


Страшный сон

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отарта(оригинал поста)





	Страшный сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [арта](https://69.media.tumblr.com/ce7c9752a065809577b0688e5b505ac6/tumblr_pdddmpzx081rw9yv1o2_r1_1280.jpg) ([оригинал поста](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/176946679502/sunday-sketch-requests-from-patreon))

Вес тела на руке был практически незаметен. Словно Локи удерживал не взрослого здорового мидгардца, а тряпичную куклу, из тех, что в далеком детстве шила для них с Тором Фригга.

Черные сполохи плясали вокруг, бросая тени на лицо Старка, но даже они не могли скрыть мертвенной бледности и морозного узора, что растекался от груди вверх, по плечам, по шее, по впавшим щекам, грозя перебраться на густые ресницы плотно сомкнутых век.

Локи прижал пальцы к артефакту, который смертный вставил себе в грудь, чувствуя, как волны его энергии покалывают подушечки, кусают ладони, отталкивая от себя чужака. Не желая покидать хозяина, жизнь которого он поддерживал все это время. Если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что мидгардец добровольно откроет свою тайну, научит Локи создавать и управлять этой силой, все могло пойти по-другому. А так...

Локи в последний раз вгляделся в чужое лицо. Старк был красивым. Особой, живой красотой, которой щедро делился с другими, пока его путь не пересекся с Локи. Что ж, норны свидетели, Локи предлагал решить проблему полюбовно, но Старк своим упрямством сам подписал себе приговор.

Зловеще улыбнувшись, Локи потянул реактор на себя. Что-то хрустнуло в груди у Старка, тот дернулся на руке Локи и обмяк окончательно. Локи бережно опустил бесполезное теперь тело на пол и сжал артефакт в руке. Можно было уходить, ничто больше не держало его в этом мире. Мстители будут повержены Читаури, потому что единственный, кто мог остановить их вторжение, доживал последние секунды у ног нового правителя Мидгарда.

И все же Локи медлил. Что-то было не так. Что-то очень сильно было не так. Чутье никогда не обманывало Локи, в каком бы состоянии он ни находился, и сейчас оно не кричало, нет, оно истерично вопило о том, что Локи только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Но в чем он просчитался?

Артефакт мигнул пару раз в руке, заискрился и погас, распавшись на острые осколки. Тело смертного задрожало в зыбком мареве искажающегося пространства, и через миг золотые искры портала сомкнулись вокруг Старка, навсегда забирая его у Локи. Только смешок победителя, сумевшего умыкнуть прямо из-под носа самое ценное, не польстившегося на мелочи, ехидным эхом отразился от стен, и все смолкло.

Локи, страшно закричав, рухнул на колени, а потом на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, проклиная тот миг, когда, поддавшись темной стороне, шагнул из портала сюда, выбрав самый простой путь к собственной свободе. Не послушав Хранителя Камня, явившегося в одном из снов. Забыв о том, что гордыня никого ещё до добра не довела, и чужие советы достойны хотя бы рассмотрения, даже если ты не будешь следовать им.

Локи зажмурился, пережидая момент слабости, после которого ему вновь придется вернуться к Таносу, снова терпеть боль и унижение, и пропустил тот момент, когда кто-то, подкравшись сзади крепко обнял его. Инстинкты оказались быстрее разума на этот раз. Локи, изо всех сил дернувшйся прочь, чтобы развернуться и принять бой, почувствовал, как падает, изогнулся дикой кошкой, приземляясь на четвереньки, и... проснулся.

Рядом с ним тут же оказался Тони, кубарем скатившийся с их неприлично большой кровати, заглянул в глаза, обнял, поглаживая по спине, прижался всем телом.  
— Это только сон, — шептал он Локи на ухо, — сон, сон, сон.

Локи осторожно поднял руку, кладя ее на грудь Тони, ощупывая гладкую кожу. Ничто не осталось от реактора, когда-то державшего Тони в живых. Локи лично свел все шрамы, заручившись согласием Тони. После того, как исправил легкие и сердце Старка. Самое малое, что он смог сделать для того, кто вытащил его из лап безумного титана, раз и навсегда поверив в него. Тогда откуда этот кошмар, почему раз за разом он находит дорогу к Локи, заставляя поверить в свою реальность? Что хотят сказать этим норны?

Может, все дело в словах, так и не произнесенных пока друг для друга? Или в том, что дерево Идунн, выросшее в Новом Асгарде из чудом сохраненных семян, еще слишком молодо, чтобы плодоносить? А Тони, напротив, давно не мальчик и уже прожил половину отведенного мидгардцу срока? Локи не знал. А ведь он всегда так ненавидел что-то не знать. Может, все дело в этом?

Вынырнув из мыслей, он осторожно поднялся с пола, увлекая за собой Тони. Тот больше ничего не говорил, и Локи ценил это качество Тони как никакое другое, умение промолчать в нужный момент, почувствовать миг, когда слова не нужны и не важны.

Они забрались под одеяло, и Локи крепко прижал к сердцу своего смертного. Своего Тони. Того, с кем не мог сравниться ни один артефакт, сколь ценным бы он ни был. Того, кто принадлежал Локи без остатка, так же как Локи принадлежал ему. И эта зависимость впервые за долгую жизнь не тяготила Локи.

Тони заворочался, обнимая Локи в ответ, и весь мир снова стал твердым и незыблемым, теплым и надежным, потому что одного прикосновения Тони было достаточно, чтобы прогнать засевший в сердце лед. И тогда Локи наконец решился. Уткнувшись носом в встопорщенную макушку он выдохнул в непослушные завитки несколько слов.

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.


End file.
